


What is love if your always alone?

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual, Child Abuse, Death, F/F, Kickboxing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lexa the 100, Pond, don't want to give away to much, im just going with the flow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has always been alone even when she has lots of people around her but when she meets this new girl called Clarke Griffin can she help Lexa feel true love.can Clarke help Lexa feel loved again or will she push her to her braking point and force her thick walls down or will she runaway because of Lexas past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic that has the 100 and carmilla mixed together hope you enjoy and please comment on how i can make my work better or things that should happen in the future. Enjoy xxx i can see the simple mistakes but its not letting me change it to day but when it does i will change it straight way

Lexa

As a young kid i have always been alone i never had a best friend or been loved not even by my own family, you may say they do love you but do you think that getting left out of family actives is a sign of love and affection. I may be the only child and get treated like shit by everyone because of that i get nightmares of my past however there's always a rainbow at the end of a storm...right?...right??????

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I always been abused when i was with my real mum Kate that one night has been haunting me, i see her eyes glaring right through my soul.

Everyday after school i would go and sit next to my pond (it's not my pond but i think I'm the only person that knows where it is).

Walking along the alley that no one uses i look to my left and see a fence but to my right is wild jungle.

One misty day i had my golf ball that i always play with i missed my step and tumbled into the unknown world i fell towards the wilderness and see an archway made with ivy and tree branches; walking into the archway made me feel safer than i have ever felt before.

I have been crawling on my hands and knees for 5 min until i hear rushing water,smell fresh cut grass,taste the saltiness in the air.

I stopped and saw some light peeking through the leaves from the ceiling of velvet golden honey yellow leaves.

I crawled towards the rushing water as i stopped to take a clean crispy bleach white breath.

Moreover i opened my eyes to see ducks around this large pond with a waterfall at the end i spent an hour or two watching the blossom trees rose pink leaves fall into the pond towards the rushing waterfall it was magical. 

The water was clearer than the sky as the murky mud danced at the bottom of the pond.

I always sit on this small tree trunk that once was a blossom tree it was right next to the small waterfall; watching the murky honey yellow leaves travel down until it dropped to an unknown world.

I looked down at my watch it said 5:27. Looking up from my right hand as the orange and pink lights skipped to darkness; i remembered that I'm still wearing my school uniform. My ruby red tie with a crisp clean top, tank top that was as black as coal. My skirt covered in dust and mud with my knee high socks. Remembered that i took my gray blazer off and sat on it however the left arm was in the warm clear water i grabbed my stuff and ran home.

6:02 pm

Standing in front of my black painted door with flake of paint coming of i picked at the paint until i walked into my death; the smell of leather hit me. I walked passed my mother clothes that was thrown round the living room, knowing that she has a guest in the house i quickly grabbed a pack of crisps and some fruit to eat before i head to my room.

I open my white door and the smell of flowers hit me in the face. My mother Kate is a businesswoman with a lot of power and money when we moved into our house she replaced the door with an old one so people won't come near the house as it look scary and creepy well that's what she say but it helped her feel safe that my dad was always with her. On my right is my king sized bed with white sheets (which are my favor) and my desk with all of my school work. My wardrobe is on the left as it is fit in the wall with mirrored doors,in the center of the room is a dinner table with my laptop and the pot of roses. I walked straight to my bed and fell asleep like baby.

Next day at school i noticed this new girl who is sitting by herself at lunch i walked up to her.

Looking at her she was beautiful her gold hair sat on each side of her shoulder perfectly, her dirty blond hair was in loose effortless waves, on her left side there was a twist hair that was pinned back it complements her face. she was looking down at her food and she was playing with it, i put down my tray and it made her jumped. i looked into her crystals clear blue eyes; i noticed in her eyes that something is wrong her eyes didn't show her emotions and i can't guess her personality.Who is this girl? i thought to myself, i noticed that she was looking right into my eyes and that i was staring at her.

I quickly looked down in shame and smiled at her when i looked back up and she was biting her lower lip.This made my blood rush to my cheeks and made my heart skip a beat. I quickly said 'can i sit here' and she agreed

'im lexa by the way'

'Clarke'

Clarke's voice was soothing and calming that it made me melt into the blue plastic chairs that we were both sitting on

'so what brings you here to this hell hold,cupcake'

(C)* i have never been called a dessert, why am i feeling these feeling for a girl that i have just met, this is weird i have never felt this way before.*

'well my mother got a job in a university around here and they pay her pretty good, well i guess I'm stuck with you for a year and a half cutie'

(C)*OMFG did i just say that out loud to someone that doesn't know me or understand my situation. How am i going to tell her about my addiction.*

(L)* is she flirting with me, well...well...well things has got interested in here*

'that's cools,so whats your next lesson?

'i think i have got kickboxing, can you help me around this huge place so i wont be late to my classes again'

^ the school bell ring to tell them know that lunch is over^

'well lucky you cupcake we have the same class, i can help you with the whole being late to class problem we are having here' lexa winks at Clarke and get up to put her tray away and Clarke follows and noticed that she is checking lexa's butt out. 

Clarke was look at her surroundings until she noticed lexa was walking her to the changing rooms her heart was racing in panic but she tried to keep calm.Lexa took her uniform off and unbutton her top until she was standing in her laced black underwear and bra. Clarke turned around and saw lexa's toned tanned body and her mouth dropped, she started to blush and turned around.

Lexa looked at Clarke and noticed that she was checking her out so lexa said ' like what you see cupcake'

Clarke just ignored her and took her clothes off slowly so she was the last one in the changing room and told lexa that she will meet her in the hall. Clarke doesn't want lexa to see her bruises on her ribs. she put on her black skort ( skort is a skirt and shorts mixed together ) and a plain white sports bra with her sport vest top. she walked into the hall and saw that everyone had a partner but lexa so they paired up. The teach was an fit young man who looked 26.He had blue short and a white top on he looked into my eyes and asked to announce myself to the class.

'hello my name is Clarke Griffin and from today i am join your class, i have done kickboxing for 3 years now'

'lexa from today will be Clarke's partner' said Mr hollstein

'yes sir' lexa said in a strong voice like she was in the military.

'we will start of stretching, i shall teach you that and then you can show me what you've got' lexa said with a smirk on her face.

After stretching lexa asked if Clarke was ready.

' no are you ready lexa'

Lexa was confused as Clarke put her hand up to her face to protect it and lexa did the same.Lexa throw some punches at Clarke to see if she was ready however Clarke blocked it, after 10 min of kicking and punching Clarke kicked lexa's right leg with her own right leg which caused lexa to lose her balance with her left leg Clarke kicked lexa's head and she is laying on the floor like a starfish.

Clarke went to her knees so lexa is lying in between her legs, they were both giving it all until Clarke looked into lexa's eyes and stopped punching; her deep shamrock (green) colored eyes and she stopped what she was doing and just looked at her beautiful face and noticed small freckles and began to count them there was 23 on both of her cheeks. Clarke notice that lexa was blushing.Clarke can feel her sweaty leg stick to lexa's hips, they stopped what they were doing and looked into each other eyes as there breathing slowed down lexa trusted her hips up into Clarke and that pushed Clarke onto the floor and now lexa was on top of Clarke holding her hand up on top of her head. lexa relaxed and sat on Clarke's pelvis for a min or two until lexa rolled off of Clarke and laid on the ground next to her.

Mr hollstein walked up to both of them and put both of his hands out and say 'that's what i call kickboxing, well done Clarke you are very talented, no one in this class has ever beaten lexa to the ground before' and smiled at them both, Clarke and lexa took his hand a pulled themselves up.

Mr Hollstein walked to the front of the gym and told them to pack up and head to the showers.


	2. HELP NEEDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need someone to help me and check my work before i post it as it may have many mistakes. English is my 3 rd language.

hey as you know this is my first fanfic. English is my 3 rd language and i need someone to help me with my mistakes. i have written my first chapter i would like you to read it and see if you would like to help me. i dont have a day or time where i will be posting so i need someone who will be able to read and correct my work anytime. i will be asking you questions like your age name and what is the best way i can contact you i will not be sharing personaly information.

this fanfic has no plan i am just going with the flow. i need them to have a good vocabulary as my vocabulary is very small. if you dont want to help anymore you just have to say with no explanation. i need them to check errors for me

i am very happy to work with you and appreciate your time reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you would like to help can you comment on this post or private message me on here.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on how was the story and plz give ideas on what should happen next i am just making it up as i go along :)


End file.
